spelunkyxblafandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
In this section you'll find various tips and tricks for progressing through Spelunky. *'"Bomb Cooking" - '''Bombs can be placed on the ground and picked up mid-fuse, allowing you to effectively (if timed right) cook bombs before throwing them. It is possible to have bombs explode in mid-air, making this a valuable strategy when you don't come across the sticky bomb upgrade or simply never pick it up. *'Dark Levels''' - Although arguably a small exploit, it is possible to substantially increase visibility in dark levels by going into the options menu and increasing the brightness of the game. *'Surviving Long Falls' - Grabbing a ledge will negate falling damage from any height. Climbing gloves can go a long way in getting the most out of this small trick as they allow you to grab any vertical surface. Similarly taking damage from an enemy or trap will make you briefly immune to all further damage that should occur while falling. *'Ice Traction' - Spike boots will prevent your character from sliding on ice tiles such as those found in the Ice Caverns. *'Ghost Farming' - Allowing the ghost to appear within a level which is full of normal gemstone treasure items can be extremely profitable as should the ghost come into contact with them they will instantly be converted to the more valuable diamond treasure items. *'Easy Robbing' - Should a shop contain a Freeze Ray, Shotgun or Machete it is trivial to rob the shop simply by attacking the shopkeeper with the said item. *'Kali' - See Kali. *'Tiki Trap Destruction' - Tiki Traps in the jungle can be broken from the bottom material, except when on top of Brick materials. *'Killing Shopkeepers - '''In the Mines it is a little tricky. throw a rope near the door to the shop. Get on the rope throw a bomb in the door and climb up. In the jungle it is still a little tricky. Go and find a Fire frog lead him near the shop. Then whip before he Blows up pick him up and place him near the shop keeper. In the Ice caves it is easy. Go find a land mine. Pick it up go in the store and place it on him. After that, run; he will almost always die after you do this. *'Killing the Yeti King''' - If you have a Freeze Ray shoot him and jump on his head. Alternatively, stay near him and let him roar a few times; this will destroy all ice above him. Then simply throw a rope above him and drop a bomb Easy way to get to the city of gold an easy way to get to the city of gold Is to rob the black market to get the anhk. Yes it can be hard but if you have a Shotgun and a few bombs you can kill all the shop keepers easly. You will also get lots of items Easy way to save the damsel in the jungle: When in the jungle level, if you let a damsel get eaten by the worm but you go to the regular exit, it will still count as saving the damsel. Category:Rats and arrow traps